monstersandmorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kabal
Kabal is one of the Cult's old members, and assist many evil villains as well as demons. He once was a normal humanoid, but the Cult saw his potential and took him under their wing, turning his good heart to hatred and twisting his mind. He turned against his old allies and destroyed the Universal Match Games' stadium, forcing all opponents to fend themselves, later to be obliterated. The world, with once last chance, summoned Skitch Skull Sega. He started to quickly dispatch of the enemies, at least for a little while. When the second line came, he was nearly killed. But he prevailed. With almost no power left, the third line came. This consisted of The Three. The Three were Shang-long-fo (S-l-f), Kabal, and Extra Miner (the exterminator rock-dragon) which was not as strong as Kabal, who was not nearly as strong as S-l-f. This battle was one of Skitch's first, and at this time he only new one element, water. So Skitch charged Extra Miner, easily being swtted a way and in turn, become unconscious. Kabal, with in realization of what had happened to his closest former ally, had his heart continuously fill up with rage. With S-l-f and Extra Miner laughing, and smothering themselves in the thoughts victory was at hand, failed to see Kabal with a growing black aura, and shaking with intensified rage. Then, he turned to hose masters and and charged both at the same time. He was no match for their combined strength, so he decided to charge at them, going between them, and when they went to hit him, he would duck. This would make them hit each other. So Kabal fulfilled his plan, and S-l-f brutally hit Extra Miner, almost killing him, and he, himself, was completely unfazed. Kabal thrust one of his dueling double blades through the head of the injured Extra Miner, finishing him. Then, Kabal turned to S-l-f and used his most powerful attack, fighting-blast. The most powerful attack, except for elemental-ultimate-spirit ball, is elemental-blast, which kills the user because it uses all his power and all his abilities for controlling elements and attacks the foe. Fighting-blast uses only the fighting element, and will kill you if that's the only element you know, as it did to Kabal. Kabal, on the verge of death, was accompanied by Skitch. They saw S-l-f was nearly unfazed. Kabal smiled and said he was sorry for what he had done, and passed away. Skitch's aura then exploded to life, and he created the dissolve. He dissolved himself into tiny water particles so he could fly through the air and faze through objects. S-l-f's fruitless efforts to kill Skitch only made him angrier. When Skitch was close enough, he engulfed his target and solidified himself in side his mouth and Round his head, breaking his enemy's jaw and crushing his skull. Shang-long-fo's body, still mobile, charged at Skitch. Skitch jumped up high and used water-dive at his opponent's neck, splitting his body in half, killing him for good. Kabal's spirit could now rest with ease and in a world of peace. Kabal always used swords, but he used to use a single sword. On a search for another, the Cult saw him and in his sleep, placed a sword that was a look-alike to his first one. He found at the foot of his dirt bed, he was traveling a lot so he didn't bring one along. When he awoke and grasped the sword that he thought had chosen him, it twisted his mind and made him evil. That's how he joined the Cult, and how he obtained his second sword. When Skitch killed S-l-f, the sword disappeared, and Kabal only had one left. He continued on his journey in the afterlife, and it wasn't until four years later that Skitch could see Kabal in the afterlife. Kabal almost didn't recognize him, and was a little bit catious, not speaking to a live person for a couple years. Skitch didn't just come to say hi, though. He came to tell Kabal that if he wanted, he could ask Hades if he could come back to life and fulfill his journey. Hades agreed, but only because Kabal new Skitch personally, and the agreement was for only three days. At this time, Skitch couldn't teleport, so it took a while for him to get to his destination. They set out for the Forgery, which is where you could create a weapon that is connected to your essence. Skitch could not enter it when they got their on the third day, but Kabal could because he was the one who wanted to make a second sword. Kabal, in the Forgery, melted down his first sword, split the metal equally, and added some of his life essence. This made the rest of the swords, and he was twice as powerful now, with life essence in the swords as well as his power. As he exited the Forgery, he held his swords high with one hand, and waved to Skitch in the other. As he did this, his time in dimension two had ended, and he left the planet with his quest complete. Kabal was later resurrected by the super-gems of the Underworld, and he joined an elite team of warriors called team K. He became a strong combatant, and later participated in the biggest war of 788 A.D. ( not Anno Domini which is Latin for "the year of our Lord"). ( A.D. stands for After the Dark, which refers to the first lotsie, which is a power off-spring and not a child. He was defeated in 786 A.D., but first attacked 786 years before that.) He was then recruited by Skitch during the Dragon War, which was 788 A.D.'s largest war. He, with the rest of his team, along with the other most powerful teams, joined Skitch's team, team X. When all the elite teams joined team X as one, they became team Omega-X, or team O-X. This was Kabal's last important appearance. He is still alive, though. Kabal's main moves/abilitie: Fighting-blast Rocket punch One thousand fists One thousand slashes Fighting-beam Super-strength Super-speed Super-agility Furious fists Windmill kick Propeller fists High-jump-kick Skitch6 13:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC)